


Nothing to worry about.

by kitty2k3



Series: Among the graves. [2]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Major Character Injury (off-screen), Septiplier AWAY!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10079531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty2k3/pseuds/kitty2k3





	

I've been staying with Mark for two days now. We still haven't heard from Felix. There's been nothing put on any of his social media, either. He had never been like this before. There was almost nothing that would stop him from uploading YouTube videos, at least. It's not as if we had got that annoyed at him. Even if we had, though he wouldn't stop making videos... but he had and I was fucking worried.  
Something had to be wrong.  
I put my phone down on the bedside table. I needed sleep. It was the one thing I hadn't had recently. Mark was already asleep. As I should be at four in the morning. Mark hadn't been as bothered about Felix as I had, or he could be. He's always been better at hiding things like that.  
~  
''Couldn't sleep, huh?'' Mark asked.  
I looked up to see Mark standing in the doorway.  
It was still pretty early really. It was just past seven. Mark's got up at this time every day, though.  
I shook my head, ''Not really.''  
Mark came over and sat next to me.  
''He's probably just ill or something like that, okay,'' Mark said. He seemed way too cheerful considering what time it is. ''You can't just stop sleeping, because of it.''  
''If he was ill, he would have at least responded to my texts.''  
Mark laughed, ''You seem way too worried about him, considering you hated him a few days ago.''  
''I hated him, cos he got ya arm cut open.''  
I still did hate him for it, but it may be a good idea that Mark doesn't know about that. Mark still seemed to think it was an accident, but after looking around to try to get out of the school we had found multiple window frames with no glass anywhere near them. Felix took us to the one he did for a reason.  
''He probably didn't mean to, okay,'' Mark said. ''It was me who was stupid enough to not pay attention to the glass.''  
''That's cos we were both fucking terrified. We were just trying to get away.''  
~  
I sat up and rubbed my eyes.  
Mark had somehow got me to be able to sleep. I can't remember much of it, but I know that he was sat with me for over an hour. I also know he had taken my phone off of me.  
I looked around.  
I couldn't see my phone anywhere, so I guess Mark kept if with him, so I wouldn't go on it when I woke up. It wouldn't stop me from worrying about Felix, but it would easily stop me from checking social media all the time.  
Mark would be recording currently. Whenever I've been here he's always recorded at the same time. I wouldn't try to get my phone back off of him. He wouldn't give it back for one, he was trying to keep me from worrying about Felix. I didn't really want it back anyway.  
Mark would come to check on me eventually... until then, I would have to find something to do.  
~  
What to do?  
What to do?  
I really don't know.  
Most of the things I want to do would make a lot of noise and ruin Marks recording. Chica would probably be asleep so I can't play with her.  
Fuck this I'm going outside for a bit. I haven't been outside much. Mainly because I haven't slept, but yeah.  
~  
Mark giggled, ''You're always going to deny being cute, aren't you?''  
I'm not cute. Mark says that I am. He always has, but I don't think I am.  
''Yes, cos I'm not.''  
''You are to me.'' Mark whispered.  
He was trying to get me to stop worrying about Felix. It was severely obvious. It was also obvious that it was fucking working.  
''Mark...''  
''You are cute.'' Mark said. ''You can't deny it.''  
''Can and will.''  
And I actually would... because I don't believe it.  
Mark laughed, ''Fine, but ya can't deny that you love me.''  
Okay, he got me there.  
I giggled, ''No I can't.''  
Mark pulled me closer to him.  
''Good.'' He whispered.


End file.
